


Click Clack Bang Bang

by gunboots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jump Street AU, M/M, Violence, aomine and kagami save the day (sort of), dumb bball boyfriends that both suck at being the hero, nothing will come between aomine and his lambo, warning: aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note to self, next time there's a gang of yakuza and you and your partner/boyfriend are supposed to be tailing them until reinforcements arrive, try not to blow your own cover.</p><p>Also try not to have a really passive-aggressive fight that led to blowing said cover because now Aomine and Kagami are both feeling more than a little worn out mentally along with the physically. Not like Aomine could really help himself though, that drug dealer in his nasty fake Versace suit totally had his hand on Kagami's thigh and what the shit was <em><strong>THAT</strong></em> about.</p><p>Jump Street AU for <a href="http://kaeilash.tumblr.com/">Kaeilash</a>'s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Clack Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaeilash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeilash/gifts).



> Short contribution for Kae's birthday, since we always joke about how the Jump Street movies are basically AOKAGA and it kind of just wrote itself. Hope your bday is amazing Kae <333

In hindsight, this could have all gone better.

"Oi Kagami, you dead?" Aomine's kind of bleeding out of his shoulder, but he's the only one of them that can still hold a gun (mostly). The best they can do is hide behind these freight cars until backup arrives. Which is hopefully soon, even if Aomine is starting to wonder how they’ll even be able to call for help since they lost their radios after trying to dodge the many, many men with guns after them. Not to mention the guys with the knives. Or brass knuckles. Next time, they really need to learn to avoid fighting in places with huge amounts of criminals who had violent lifestyles.

"Fuck you. You're the worst partner ever." Kagami groans, but he's still able to talk at least, so you know, small miracles.

Note to self, next time there's a gang of yakuza and you and your partner/boyfriend are supposed to be tailing them until reinforcements arrive, try not to blow your own cover.

Also try not to have a really passive-aggressive fight that led to blowing said cover because now Aomine and Kagami are both feeling more than a little worn out mentally along with the physically. Not like Aomine could really help himself though, that drug dealer in his nasty fake Versace suit totally had his hand on Kagami's thigh and what the shit was _**THAT**_ about.

Aomine hears footsteps. He leans further against the freight car (why can't they ever be chased into a luxury hotel or something? Or a police station with plenty of help) and counts the steps. There's more than one person, and they're not alone. 

Fuck.

He's got about 4 bullets left (he thinks) and damn it where did his shotgun go (oh yeah, he gave it to Kagami before the other pushed him out of the way and took a bullet to the chest for him). Aomine swallows around the lump in his throat and holds up his gun, finger off the trigger guard.

The most he can do is buy Kagami _**SOME**_ time and hope that while they're pumping Aomine full of lead, reinforcements will finally arrive and shoot the rest.

"You better _**NOT**_ be leaving me here." Kagami cuts in, and his voice sounds thick, like he's lost more blood in the span of five minutes than he should have. Aomine can feel that damn lump in his throat getting bigger and hell, he is not _**CRYING**_ in front of his partner. Or his boyfriend. Damn Kagami.

"I'll be right back." They really shouldn't be talking, the footsteps are getting closer and he can start to hear voices, but he's not going to let his potentially _**LAST**_ conversation with Kagami end this way. "Besides you said earlier you hated how I 'smothered' you."

"Shut the fuck up, I was angry earlier." Kagami coughs and it's probably a laugh but it sounds...bloody and Aomine grits his teeth. "I mean it asshole, don't you dare go out there and sacrifice yourself in a blaze of fucking glory like the _**DICK**_ you are."

"I'm a dick?" Aomine actually pauses and turns to glare at Kagami to his side. Injury be damned, he is _**TRYING**_ to prep himself to make the ultimate sacrifice here and Kagami just called him a dick. What the hell. Worst boyfriend ever. "How am I a **_DICK_**? I'm _**TRYING**_ to save _**YOUR**_ life here--"

"--and doing a horrible job at it." Aomine moves, raising his gun, finger on the trigger and aimed straight at the intruder's head.  
Detective Takao just makes a face. 

"You shoot me, Chief will reassign you off Jump Street and back at your precinct with a different partner." He says, less than impressed as Aomine finally lowers the gun and tries not to just cry in relief that help has finally made it. "We've been looking for you for almost an _**HOUR**_. We got the last couple of stragglers; you guys ran a lot farther than the actual _**CRIMINALS**_ did."

"Can't help it, was in the zone." Takao snorts but turns to look at Kagami, alarm on his face. Kagami tries to wave but his hand's all bloody and Aomine immediately drops his gun and turns towards him, of course he _almost_ shoots Takao in the process cause his gun somehow goes off but shit how could he forget about _**KAGAMI**_.

(Besides, Takao totally dodged in time. Ish. It was kind of close to hitting his leg.)

" **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US AOMINE**?"

"Shut your dick and get help!"

Takao's already radioing for it and Aomine is relieved to see the other guys with him, other cops and a few detectives from Jump street, are already moving past him to go secure the rest of the area, one of them is signaling for the EMTs to run over.

It's not till he sees Kagami getting the help he needs that Aomine's body seems to remember that oh yeah, he was shot in the shoulder and he bites back a throb of pain.

It's not the most climatic way to end the case but it works. He'll take them being alive and in pain than being dead and not any day.

Besides, he was totally bad ass and kept them safe before help arrived and if that doesn’t get him at least one blowjob from Kagami then nothing is sacred anymore. 

(He totally gets three blow jobs from Kagami and yeah sure the Chief is _**SUPER**_ pissed at them because they caused an ‘ _ **MYTHICAL**_ ’ amount of property damage and they’re totally getting the shitty assignments like infiltrating high school glee clubs and Chief Hyuuga is totally going to threaten to take away Aomine’s beloved Lamborghini but it’s totally worth it. 

They’re total bad ass heroes and saved the city. Also blow jobs.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this really seriously, it's an inside joke that kind of got out of hand/the title is from an Iggy Azalea song ok. I was a bit limited on time, so any errors: grammatical or otherwise are totally on me, just fyi.


End file.
